The Only Thing I Can Do
by Kyrria Wynn
Summary: *Final Chapter Up* Sesshomaru is a secret agent. One day, he gets a disturbing package and does the only thing he can do. Inspired by, but not following, the song "How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez
1. The Only Thing I Can Do

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I have a few reviews asking for more, but I'm not really sure if continuing would help or hurt this story. So, I'd like to give you the chance to tell me what your opinion is. I posted a poll on my profile, and I'm asking all the readers to go there once you've finished and cast your vote. Requests for more through reviews, though nice, will not be taken into consideration with poll results simply because I can't tell if you voted in the poll so I'm going to assume you did. So, if you want it counted, voted. And no matter what's decided, I still want to thank you all in advance for reading!

**The Only Thing I Can Do**

"Agent Taisho, you might want to look at this."

A manila envelope dropped onto Sesshomaru's desk with a small thud. His eyes never left his computer screen.

"I just got back from Korea. Can it wait?"

"I think you'll find it important, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's hands froze on the keyboard. He lifted his eyes from the screen to the man in the navy suit standing in front of his desk before dropping them to the brown square. His name was printed neatly right in the center. No address, no stamp, just "Sesshomaru Taisho".

Sesshomaru opened the envelope and slowly removed its contents. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Is this some kind of office joke?" Sesshomaru demanded as he glared at the envelope's contents.

"I wish it were, sir."

Sesshomaru jumped out of his chair, knocking it over, and began pacing the area behind his desk. His anger was evident in every move, every step.

"She still doesn't know, does she?"

"No. I didn't want her to get hurt."

The man looked at Sesshomaru's desktop as his screensaver came on, a slideshow of pictures of Sesshomaru and his beautiful girlfriend taken during a weekend trip to the beach, and then at the photo lying on Sesshomaru's desk.

"What are you going to do, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and his anger gave way to remorse. He turned and looked the man, his only true friend, in the eyes and then turned his attention back to his computer. A stunning picture of the girl, legs covered in sand and hair flying everywhere, faded off the screen to be replaced with another picture of her and Sesshomaru.

"The only thing I can do."

The man nodded and turned to leave.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said, stopping Miroku just before he opened the door. Miroku didn't turn, but Sesshomaru knew he was listening. "Don't say anything. I want to do this myself."

Miroku nodded and walked out of the office. Sango was waiting for him.

"What was in the envelope?" She demanded, knowing that somehow, someway, its contents were going to affect her too.

"Sesshomaru's going to take care of it."

Miroku didn't even glance in her direction as he walked by. He couldn't, because he knew she'd have seen it in his eyes.

Kagome arrived home, totally exhausted, at five in the evening. She opened the apartment door and was surprised to hear movement coming from the master bedroom.

"Hello?" she called as she made her way to the room. "Sesshomaru?"

The movement continued with no response. Kagome preceded with caution. She had her cell phone out and ready to call 911 as she sneaked toward her room. She peeked into the room and let out a sigh.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't you answer me? And what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped as he continued.

Kagome was taken aback by his tone, and she glanced around the room. A few boxes, that looked to be packed, were stacked against a bare wall, empty boxes lay near the closet, and there was a box on the bed that Sesshomaru was filling with contents from the dresser.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, her arm reached out. "Are we moving?"

"No, you stupid girl!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he threw yet more things into box. "_We_ are not moving. _You_ are!"

Kagome froze as he walked past her to get another box.

"W-what? I… I don't understand. Sesshomaru?"

She walked toward him and tried to grab his arm, but he shook her off.

"Don't touch me!" he sneered, still not looking at her.

"But… but why? Sesshomaru, please! Tell me what's wrong!"

"You are!" he roared as he spun on her. His heart broke when he saw her face, but his face showed only anger.

Tears were falling down her face, confusion and sorrow clouded her eyes, silent sobs shook her body, and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, that he would, could, protect her from everything. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He had to be strong. He had to do this. _For her sake_.

"Se-Sessho-"

"**Don't **say another word! Your voice gives me a headache!" he exclaimed.

"If you say anything, I might break," he thought

Kagome sniffled and brought her hands up to her heart. Tears streamed down her face.

"I've been stuck with you for two years, and it's been the worst two years of my life!" he yelled

"You're the reason I wake up each morning," he thought, silently willing her to understand, knowing that there's no way she ever could.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head, willing everything to go away.

"Did you seriously think I had fallen for you?" he mocked

"How could I not love you?" his heart cried out.

Kagome took a step back, eyes still closed, tears still falling.

"I can't even pretend around you anymore!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry. I have to pretend it's over," he thought.

Kagome looks in his eyes, silently begging him to stop, to take it all back.

"Why do you think I take all those out-of-town jobs?" he questioned.

"I wish I could tell you what I really do," he thought.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes go dead and wished he could've prevented this, but this was his only option. Anything less would only hurt her more in the long run.

"I'll send your junk," he kicked a box for emphasis, "to your mother's house."

Kagome stared at him, lip quivering, body shaking, and then she dashed out the door.

As soon as Sesshomaru heard the front door close behind her, he slid down the wall. Tears threatened to spill over as he clutched one of her sweaters.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he choked as he buried his face in her shirt. "I'm so sorry."

Sango glanced around to be sure Miroku wasn't there before opening the door. Sesshomaru left a few hours ago, so it was now time to find out what they were hiding.

The manila envelope was still on the desk. Whatever was in it must have really upset Sesshomaru for him to rush out of the office without putting it away. He even forgot to shut down his computer.

Sango closed the door behind her, leaving the room pitch black, and walked toward the desk. She just needed to grab the envelope, put it in her bag, and leave.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath when her hip hit the desk. The computer screen came out of sleep, revealing a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome both smiling at the camera, his arms wrapped securely around as he held her bridal style before transitioning into another picture. Sango smiled slightly at the memory of that day at the beach before refocusing.

She reached for the envelope but froze. Illuminated by the computer screen was a note.

'_You should know better, Sesshomaru. We still have a score to settle.'_

Sango moved the note to reveal the picture beneath and gasped.

There was a picture of Kagome walking through an apartment parking lot. She had shopping bags in her arms and wasn't the least bit aware that her picture was being taken. It was dated yesterday.


	2. His Decision

**A/N: So, it's been a year, and I'm still getting reviews asking for more. I think it's only fair to warn any of you that are hoping for a "happily ever after" to stop reading right now. To the rest you, I kindly ask that, if you review, please say something more than "good story" or "please continue". **

Sesshomaru was a mess. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point, he'd become completely dependent on Kagome's presence in his life just to function. Every day, he'd learned yet another thing he'd never realized he needed.

The first morning, he was late to work. Kagome had always set the alarm clock for thirty minutes before they had to wake so she could hit the snooze button. He'd use that time to admire her peaceful features. He'd never become accustomed to her subtle beauty, but that morning, there was only the ceiling to stare at, and he'd drifted back into sleep, waking an hour later to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

The second day, Sesshomaru realized how empty his apartment was. Not just personal knickknacks, most of which had been Kagome's anyway, but of everything. No upbeat music played from the bedroom. No tempting aromas drifted from the kitchen. Even the sun filtering through the blinds seemed duller.

It was two days later, Sesshomaru, on the verge of passing out, became aware the he'd eaten three times in the last four days she'd been gone. Two of those times were only because of Sango bringing something to his desk. She'd looked ready say something to him the second time she'd stopped by, so he'd minimized his work to hear her out. He almost expected to get a lecture, despite her almost pleading eyes. However, as soon as his background picture, which he was holding back on changing, was revealed, her eyes became glossy, and she scampered out of his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts once again.

Now, two weeks later, Sesshomaru had come to a decision.

"Are you sure about this, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked from in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "Surely there's another way, a better way?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk at his only friend with completely dead eyes, and at that moment, Miroku realized there was no other way.

"I've already arranged everything. I just have one favor to ask of you."

Miroku wanted desperately to tell him no. Had it been anyone else, he would have, but this was Sesshomaru, and he was going to do this with or without his help. And this was no time to strain or break their friendship.

"Whatever you need, man."

Sesshomaru pulled out a white envelope from his now empty desk and walked around to stand by Miroku's side.

"Give this to her."

Miroku nodded as he took the small rectangle. He slid it into his pocket and placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"As do I," Sesshomaru responded with the same gesture.

The office door flung open as Sango came barreling in. She collided into Sesshomaru, effectively knocking him into the desk, before pounding her fists into his chest.

"What are you thinking!" she cried out desperately. "You can't go through with this!"

She now clung to his suit jacket.

"Give us a week! I'm sure the boss will think of something!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

Sesshomaru slowly straightened himself as he looked at Sango. At that moment, with tears in her eyes, Sesshomaru, for the first time, truly saw the resemblance between Sango and her cousin. His heart gave a slight squeeze before he averted his gaze from hers.

"I've already talked to the boss," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

Confusion spread across her face, followed by shocked defeat as she comprehended his true meaning.

"He agreed to let you go, knowing what will happen," she whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked past the defeated couple.

"When do you leave?" Miroku asked, not turning to face his friend, who he knew would not be facing him.

"Now."

Sesshomaru opened the door but hesitated before leaving.

"Ask her to forgive me."

He heard Sango break down completely before the door closed behind him.


	3. Her Despair

**AN: This is the last chapter. Please do not ask for more.**

Kagome was cooking breakfast for herself and her brother when there was a knock at the door.

"Sota, can you get the door?" she called out as she flipped a pancake.

"Sure!"

She heard his footsteps pounding down the stairs and a small smile played on her lips.

About ten seconds after she heard the door open, Sota entered the kitchen. His normally smiling face had turned serious.

"It's for you, Kagome. I'll take over the pancakes."

"Um… Ok," Kagome said as he gently pushed her out of his way. She suddenly found herself missing the days that he was shorter than her.

As soon as she left the kitchen, she saw Miroku standing in the hall, the front door closed behind him.

"Miroku?"

"Kagome," he responded with a slight nod.

His expression was solemn, his voice even, and Kagome feared the worst from this unexpected visit.

"Is something wrong?"

She noticed Miroku stiffen ever so slightly. She met his gaze and saw utter despair. Her heart sank.

"Did something happen to Sango?"

Miroku lowered his gaze to the floor. He hadn't realized it'd be this hard.

"No. Nothing happened to Sango."

Kagome just stared at him. She knew he wanted to tell her, otherwise he wouldn't be here, but with every passing second, her dread and fear increased.

"Miroku! What happened?!"

Miroku lifted his head, and Kagome was shocked into silence. Unshed tears now glistened in his eyes.

"We should take a seat."

Kagome nodded and led him to the living room. She took a seat on the couch, expecting Miroku to take the recliner, but he sat on the coffee table right in front of her.

"Kagome," he started, taking both her hands between his.

It was silent between them for a moment. Kagome was surprised to see a tear roll down his cheek, and she felt her own eyes misting over.

"Kagome… Sesshomaru…"

More tears fell down his face and his throat closed, halting his speech.

"What, Miroku?"

Again, Miroku dropped his head, unable to look at her.

"Sesshomaru what, Miroku?" she cried, panicked. The first tear rolled down her face. "What's wrong with him?! What happened?!"

"He's dead."

It was barely a whisper, no louder than a low exhale. But it was loud enough to shatter Kagome's world.

"What?"

She didn't want to believe it. She must have heard wrong.

Miroku raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. We got the call this morning."

"No. No! He can't be dead!"

She yanked her hands out of Miroku's and jumped off the couch. Her cell was out and calling Sesshomaru before Miroku could react.

_RING! RING!_

"You have reached the cell phone of Ses-"

Miroku grabbed her cell and closed it as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

"He can't be dead. He can't be," she kept repeating as she cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Miroku whispered softly when her sobs quieted. "He asked me to give you something."

He pulled a white envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she choked out.

"Sesshomaru was very secretive, Kagome."

She nodded and held it close to her chest.

"I'd better go. Sango isn't taking this well either."

He turned to leave, only to stop a few feet away.

"One more thing," he said without turning around. "He asked that you forgive him."

Fresh tears stung her eyes and wet her cheeks.

"I already did."


End file.
